1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a pressurizing apparatus used in an apparatus for measuring blood pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressurizing apparatus, which pressurizes a radial artery of a wrist with an air bag, when wrapped around the wrist, is used in an apparatus for measuring blood pressure. The air bag, installed in a frame of such a pressurizing apparatus, is closely adhered to and pressurizes a radial artery area of the wrist by using a motor and a string. Thus, blood pressure is measured by detecting a pressure change inside the air bag due to a pulse wave of the radial artery.
As described above, the pressurizing apparatus includes a frame, an air bag and a motor installed in the frame, a wristband having one end connected to the frame, and a string that connects the motor and the other end of the wristband. The wristband is wrapped around and fixed around a wrist, and the string is pulled by driving the motor. Accordingly, the wristband tightens around the wrist, and the air bag pressurizes a radial artery area of the wrist.
However in the pressurizing apparatus, when the wristband is placed around the wrist, the air bag is pressed by tension of the wristband, and thus, a predetermined pre-pressure is applied to the air bag. Here, the pre-pressure applied to the air bag differs whenever the wristband is placed on the wrist. When the pre-pressure is equal to or above about 50 millimeters of mercury (mmHg), blood pressure during a relaxation period is unable to be measured, or a measured value thereof is unreliable.
Also, in the pressurizing apparatus, the air bag is placed on the radial artery area of the wrist, and then fixed by tightening the wristband. Here, due to the connection of the air bag with the frame, the air bag may be warped since the air bag is easily deformable. When the air bag is pressurized while being warped, the air bag may remarkably slant to one side, and thus, it may be difficult to normally pressurize the wrist and measure blood pressure.
Moreover, in the pressurizing apparatus, a large motor is used to generate suitable pressure, and thus, it is difficult to minimize the pressurizing apparatus.